The design, manufacture, assembly and packaging of micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices raises various issues. Some MEMS devices fabricated on a substrate such as a silicon die, for example, may be subject to temperature increases during use. Fluidic MEMS devices may also experience additional stresses due to the thermal expansion of fluid. In an optical mirror array MEMS device, for example, light intensity may be such that a substantial temperature rise can affect the performance of the mirrors unless heat is removed. Other sources of heat may also be present in a MEMS device. The degree of temperature increase tolerated in a MEMS device package may depend on the fluid, the package materials, the volume of fluid used or other factors.
A MEMS device on a silicon die may include components which may be subject to damage during assembly. For instance, devices such as suspended mirrors or cantilevered structures may be fragile and subject to risk of damage during assembly. The cost of packaging a MEMS device may be a significant portion of the cost of manufacture for a MEMS device.